


Chicago Medical

by Riptide14



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide14/pseuds/Riptide14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long healing process and figuring out her life after the war, Tris and Tobias decide abandon the violence that they were trained in and that has ruled their lives for something better. Five years later, after attending medical school and going through being an intern and residents, Four and Tris are now top surgeons at the hospital in New Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my third Divergent story and it's probably the only one I have written that is an AU where the events of Allegiant do not happen. Instead, Tris is alive but wounded after her encounter with David. So without further ado, here is Chicago Medical. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chicago Medical**

Chapter 1

**Tris**

As surgeons, we live by the philosophy of cutting first and diagnosing later. In many ways, I have always lived my life this way. I used to run head first into a situation with no plan of escape or what to do next with my initial task. When I was sixteen, it caused a lot of problems for me, especially after the deaths of my parents. This way of living also almost got me killed. If it wasn't for fate, I would be dead.

After a long and tumultuous recovery, I resigned myself to living to the fullest and being grateful for this new chance of life. Tobias and I left the Bureau and shared an apartment in the new city where Johanna was mayor and rebuilding our home into a place of peace and unity.

For a while, Tobias and I struggled to find a new passion because we both did not want anything to do with guns or anything to do with our old Dauntless roots. He tried a job with Johanna while I worked at the police department for a couple of months, but in the end we found that it was not what we were looking for. We wanted to make a difference but also save lives, seeing as how many people we lost during the war.

Finally, we found ourselves studying for tests in medical school and eventually becoming interns at a small clinic. But we wanted the clinic to be more, and after convincing Johanna and the other members of city hall to give funding to the clinic, it became the top hospital and trauma center in Chicago. That was five years ago, now after finishing and passing our residency test, we are finally surgeons. The experience of cutting into someone to save their life is almost as acchilarating as zipling. I have found a new passion in cardiovascular surgery and I would like to think that I am making my parents proud.

It's 5:30 and my alarm rings on the my side of the bed and I moan as I move to turn it off.

"Your alarm sucks." Tobias says grumpily as he wakes and rolls over to snuggle against my side and I smile.

"Well if you just would fix it then it wouldn't sound so awful." I say and he looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Or you can just get a new one. It sounds like it's dying or something."

"You're just mad you have to get up." I smile and he wraps his hand on my cheek before giving me a light kiss and getting up to shower.

"Sure that's exactly what it is." He teases me and I shoot it back at him.

"If you keep teasing me I won't join you in your shower."

Immediately, he pokes his head out of the bathroom door and says, "Maybe I don't want you in here." He jokingly deadpans.

I give him a face and throw a pillow at him before getting up and jumping on his back. He laughs.

"Get off me you lunatic!" He teases and I kiss his cheek before hopping down and stripping. Tobias stops dead in his tracks and stares at me, and I grab some soap before hopping in the shower.

I start the water and he protests. "Hey! I was here first before you attacked me." He tries to open the door but I hold the handle to stop him.

"This is what you get for being mean to your girlfriend."

I grab a bar of soap and wash myself believing that he conceded and will wait. But just as I am washing my hair, he burges in and gets in the shower with me and I laugh as he kisses me, his hands running through my soapy, wet hair.

Five years ago, we were finally just starting to be alright until I almost died. After I recovered, he figured that it was another careless move and it almost tore us apart. His mother didn't help but eventually, he realized that it was the exact opposite. We still had some issues but since then, we have been stronger then ever and I can't imagine my life without him. Christina keeps asking when she can start planning my wedding, but honestly I am way too focused on my career to get married and start a family.

Tobias wants to get married but every time he talks about it, I tell him I am not ready yet. I mean I am 21 years old and he is 23. We are too young and for once I have my life in order and no one is dying or there is no war happening. I just want to enjoy my life right now with Tobias and work at my career.

We wash each other in between kissing and eventually I realize that it's still a workday and we need to get out and leave soon.

"Tobias, we need to get out." I say as I go for the handle and he whines.

"Do we have to? Can't we call in sick or something?"

"No! I have a heart bypass surgery that I have been killing myself over and besides you have a big day as well."

He grimaces and says, "Yah well, I don't know how well that will go. I have been practicing in lab and it's going to be tricky to put the stint in."

Tobias is a neurosurgeon and today he has a very tricky surgery to perform. He is very nervous about it but he won't show anyone that but me. I kiss his cheek hand him a towel.

"You'll be fine! You are one of the top doctors at the hospital anyway."

"You know I don't really care about that right."

I shake my head and tell him to get dressed. After getting ready, we head out to our apartment's garage and Tobias pulls out his motorcycle. As doctors, we know how incredibly stupid and dangerous this machine is but we like to live a little bit on the edge, we are still Dauntless after all. He hands me my helmet and I jump on back with my backpack as he hops on and reeves up the engine. We ride to the hospital located at the near the old Abnegation sector and park in our spots before going to our lockers and changing into our grey scrubs.

I grab my white coat with my name stitched onto it and pick up my interns before asking on of them to get me a cup of coffee. I like treating my interns with respect seeing as I was an in their shoes and it's about learning, not control like Dauntless training was. Tobias however, uses his instructor Four image to scare his interns shitless.

"Alright, Brady get my those labs for room 323. If it's not in my hands in ten minutes your off my service. As for the others, follow me and be awake. We have a busy day and I don't need interns killing my patients." He storms down the hallway with some folders and charts and I smile as he passes by me.

"Good luck Doctor." I smile and he winks at me before walking away. We are not ones to show too much public affection but sometimes when it's needed after a hard day, I will give him a hug or vice versa.

"Alright guys. Today we have our bypass surgery so I will need two of you to prep Ms. Andrews and the other two make sure her labs are clear." I divide the tasks up and go to the nurses station to ask how my patient was overnight. As I am asking, my friend Ann comes up and says.

"What's your agenda for today?"

"I got my bypass at 9 and then have to put a pacemaker in. How about you?"

Ann sighs and answers, "Gallbladder at 11 and then kidney stones at 5. Not too exciting."

"Well maybe an exciting trauma will come in. You never know." I tell her and grab more charts for my interns and Ann follows me.

"You know you sucks?" She asks and I am too preoccupied to care but tell her.

"Who?"

"Lexie! She stole my liver transplant and thinks she can keep doing that just because she is screwing Joe! I get that he is the chief but it's so annoying! I'm not crazy right?"

"Ann, you told her multiple times. She just doesn't care. But her and Joe won't last so just keep trying to kick her ass and you'll be fine alright?"

"Fine." Ann whines and I smile at her before walking away.

"We can get a drink later to rant about her if you want!"

"Hell ya!" Ann shouts and I laugh.

**Tobias**

I look into the OR while I scrub in for one of the most important surgeries of my career. I haven't been an attending for long and I have more responsibility now so if I screw up, it's going to be very bad. And my chief Joe is watching and he thinks that I am his gift from heaven, which I hate. I have never liked the attention of being the best, even at Dauntless but especially here. I just try to do good work and if it ends up to be top notch then so be it. I can't control how my work is, even though people think I have some technique. Honestly, neurosurgery is very similar to computers so the wiring and the brain are comfortable to me, which made me want to go into neurosurgery.

The scrub nurses put my scrubs on along with my gloves and I stand by my patient's head. I grab the scaple and before cutting and starting the surgery, I look around and take a breath. Then, I gently make a long and deep cut into my patients head and the brain is out in the open. It's pink and beautiful and I set to work to put in the stint and stop my patient's brain bleed. She was hit by a drunk driver and we just found the brain bleed yesterday after she was having a seizure. This surgery can be a life changer or saver. I pick gently around the tissue and use the microscope to see any bleeding. Behind and above me, my annoying interns sit and watch along with Joe.

The clock is ticking and finally I locate the bleed. In the CT scans, it was in a tricky spot but after some practice, I was able to find the bleed perfectly. So far everything is going well. Until it isn't.

Suddenly, her heart rate drops and I look on the monitor as I try to contain the bleed. The nurse starts the clock for five minutes, meaning that if I can't revive her in that time, she is brain dead and this girl dies on my table. And I am not going to have that happen.

"Damn it!" I scream and work fast as I realize that the bleed expanded, causing the patient to code. I know it wasn't anything I did, sometimes these things happen but it is my job to fix it. After a hectic minute, I drop the stint in and the blood stops flowing, but her heart rate is still dropping.

I frantically look at the monitor and move to perform CPR on her. I push down hard on her chest and nothing seems to be working. I push harder and shout.

"Come on! Come on!"

The clock is ticking and I still have two minutes before I have to call it. Finally, her heart rate picks up and her heart begins beating again. I have been holding my breath and finally breath a sigh of relive as the OR cheers and claps for the successful surgery. Joe gives me a thumbs up and I remove my Ferris wheel scrub cap.

I look at the clock and it says.

:15

My own hearts flutters in my chest as I realize how lucky I was and how much my life has turned around. Things can change in a moment's notice and without warning as I have learned many times through battles and life. But being a surgeon now, I know how much this statement is true as we balance and play with life and death every day.

In some ways, I feel like I am back at Dauntless and every surgery or patient is like the ledge of the Chasm. One wrong move or misstep and disaster follows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

**Tris**

“I am placing the last graft in now.” I say aloud for the rest of the doctors and nurses in the OR as I stitch the last bypass graft into a vessel of my patient’s heart. So far, the surgery has been smooth sailing with no complications and I am on the third graft now. My patient has severe blocking in her vessels and this was the only way we could stop her from dying from heart disease.

 

“Alright it’s in, let’s restart the heart to make sure it holds.” I say and step back as the nurses restart the heart because it was stopped while in surgery. Usually, if the graft holds, it turns pinkish and right now the heart is not starting nor is there pink around the graft. I wait a little bit more and start to massage the heart, hoping that the heart will start soon or I did something wrong. But slowly, the heart pinks up and starts to beat and a huge smile spreads across my face.

 

“Great job everyone.” I smile at my team in the OR as we start to close up the patient and send her off to recovery. Once I have shown my interns how to close up and have gone over the steps again for that surgery, we all scrub and yet to get more charts and check up on my other patients. I haven’t heard anything about Tobias’s surgery but I hope it went well.

 

“Alright so we are going to go on rounds again and then I have a valve replacement in three hours. Whoever does rounds well will be able to scrub in with me. So make few mistakes and please don’t act like idiots. I can’t stand it when you guys try to show off for surgery.” I tell my interns as we turn the corner and I see Tobias still in his scrubs filling out some charts. I wave my interns off to get their charts and check up on my patients and walk up to him.

 

“Hey, how did it go?” I ask hesitantly due to his emotionless face and a small smile creeps across his face.

 

“Very well. It was a little touch and go for a couple of minutes but I did it.” He says as he looks at me and holds my hand. I gaze at him and he looks so happy and fulfilled and it’s there I know that we have made the right decision at becoming surgeons. We can still get the rush that protecting lives with a gun gives us all while actually saving and changing someone’s life.

 

“I’m so proud of you. We should celebrate tonight. When do you get off again?”

 

He grimaces and says, “Not till 9pm. You are done by 6 right?” and I nod.

 

“Well we can figure something out. Just text me if you are done early and if not I’ll probably be home. I got to go though and make sure my interns aren’t killing anyone.” I kiss his lips quickly and he smiles as I walk away.

All my interns suddenly run to me and pester me with questions and requests for scrubbing in on my surgery as I round the corner and I lose my temper.

 

“Alright! Calm down and talk to me instead of screaming in my face-.”

Suddenly, my pager rings and we all get alerts of a large trauma coming into the ER.

 

“Ok well that surgery isn’t happening today. We got to go!” I scream as I sprint down the hall to the stairs and we all race to meet the incoming accident.

 

**Tobias**

 

I barely had time to finish my surgery notes before I got a page to come down to the ER for multiple injuries coming in. I round up my lazy interns and we race down. As I am running down the stairs, I tell my interns how this trauma will go. They have never seen this big of a trauma before.

 

“I swear to God if any of you screw this up right now I will personally see to it that you are cut out of this program and rejected from any other program you apply to after you are kicked out. Do I make myself clear?” I stop at the bottom and question my interns and they all shake their heads fearfully. I grab a light blue sheet robe to cover myself and put on my Ferris wheel scrub cap while waiting for the incoming incident.

 

“Anyone know what happened?” I ask as we wait and my friend Jeremy answers.

 

“Roof collapse at that new building on Clark St. Lots of injuries and let’s hope not a lot of DOAs.”

 

I nod and hope we don’t have any dead on arrival patients because those are awful. You check them and know that there isn’t anything you can do to save them and you have to move on even though you want to try anything to help them out.

 

In a spur of the moment, a wave of sirens and chaos comes and immediately, I run out to meet the victims with Jeremy and our interns. EMTs roll screaming victims into the building and I scream to my interns to follow me.

 

Immediately, I am called to assess an unconscious women’s brain activity since she doesn’t have a pulse. I gently hold her eyes lids and flash a light finding her eyes don’t follow my light. I shake my head and the doctor calls a time of death and I keep moving. Eventually, I find some tasks for my interns that are so simple that even they can’t screw them up. As I work in the mess of chaos and blood, I see Tris run in the ER with a patient who has a large rod sticking out of his chest. She immediately sees me and waves me over to a separate trauma room, though I don’t really know what good I can do if it’s just a chest injury besides helping pull it out for surgery.

 

“Hey, what’s his story?” I ask as I walk into the small crowded room. I look at the monitor and I am surprised to see that the man is still alive with a pretty decent heart rate for someone with a pole stuck in his chest.

 

“Patient was unconscious upon arrival with a large pole sticking through his chest. Obviously massive internal and external injuries with a large gash in his head.”

 

I move to get a good look at his head and the skull is cracked with exposed brain matter. I look up at Tris as she is addressing his chest wounds and assessing how to handle the upcoming surgery with the pole.

 

“We need to get a CT to make sure there isn’t more then just this open gash. I don’t want to miss anything.”

 

“Would he fit with the pole?” She asks.

 

“We can carefully shave the top of it off and then put him in the machine. But we have to make sure it’s quick and we have to perform surgery at the same time.” I ask a nurse to find something to shave it down while we move to get the CT. Once we have gotten him in and with a smaller pole, I am able to see a better visual at his brain, enough to where I can see that he does have a minor brain bleed that if we didn’t catch could have been fatal.

 

The nurses wheel the patient into the OR and prepare him for surgery while Tris and I scrub in before the surgery.

 

“Well I guess this could me a good way to celebrate.” Tris smiles as she puts on her birds scrub cap and ties it on the back of her head.

 

I scrub my hands, “I guess so. But at least after this we can go home at the same time together.”

 

We both smirk behind our covered masked faces and carefully open the door to the room. On the table lies are patient and I stand at the top of his head while Tris stands above his chest. She looks at me and says, “Let’s get started. Be brave everyone.”

 

Tris cuts the chest and we begin on our different tasks. I slowly open up the patients brain while Tris cuts around the pole and waits until I have the brain open as much as possible before she pulls it out. Slowly, Tris pulls the pole out and immediately we both work fast. She tries to stop the bleed and repair the injured areas while I set to work on repair the brain bleed and fixing the broken skull. It’s been forever since we have shared an OR together but it feels good to know that we have each other’s backs in here like we did during our time in Dauntless and especially the war.

 

**Tris**

So far everything with the surgery is going well. We are close to three hours and I am close to repairing the areas that the pole tore through. Tobias has fixed the brain bleed and is repairing the broken skull with a metal and plastic mold to fix the area that is without skull and bone. I am so closing to finishing and closing up when suddenly, the heart rate monitor beeps and his heartbeat is dropping quickly. I race and furiously check all of my stitches for leaks and realize that it’s nothing wrong on my end.

 

It’s on Tobias’s.

 

I see him quickly and calmly tinkering with the patient’s brain and finally he whispers under his breath.

 

“Damn it!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“His bleed that I fixed got bigger and now I have to somehow go back in without ruining the skull mold.”

 

“His heart rate is at 60 right now Tobias. You don’t have much time.”

 

“I know that. I can do this.”

 

I watch as he rapidly moves through the brain to find the new bleed with small fast movements. Looking up at the monitor, I don’t see an improvement to his status.

 

“Tobias.”

 

“Just hold on. I almost have it.”

 

The heart rate keeps going down and I say his name again.

 

“Tobias!”

 

“DAMN IT JUST HOLD ON!” He yells and everyone in the OR freezes as he gets the bleed and the monitor shoots up. I clench my jaw and finish stitching up while he finishes his end. Once we are done, I storm out of the operating room and wash my hands, while Tobias comes in and apologizes.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I had it and I just needed you to trust me on my judgment. I knew what I was doing.”

 

“I know you did but I am just as much of a doctor in there as you are. You can’t treat me like that. It’s unacceptable and just, as you trust my strength in Dauntless you have to trust my judgment here too. If you waited another second, he would have coded on the table.”

 

Tobias sighs and says, “I know. I am sorry I just had to finish. I knew I could get it. I’m sorry and I promise it will never happen again.”

 

I give him a look and finally answer a couple of seconds later, “Fine.”

 

We finish scrubbing and go our separate ways to finish our nightly rounds and make sure our instructions for our interns are understood before we head out for the night. I walk in the locker room two hours later and Tobias is finishing up getting ready when he asks.

 

“Hey, can you meet me on the roof?”

 

“Why? You aren’t going to jump are you?” I tell him and he laughs. I continue to change out of my scrubs and I put them in the laundry hamper to be cleaned for tomorrow as he presses on.

 

“No, I just have to show you something.”

 

“You hate heights and it’s freezing outside Tobias. Can’t it wait?”

 

“Nope. C’mon.” He begs and I finally roll my eyes and close my locker to follow him. We climb three flights of stairs and finally make it up to the roof of the building. It’s fall and the air smells like fire and burning leaves. All around us, the city is lit up and slowly the lake is starting to be filled again. Five years ago, this scene would never have happened if we didn’t make ourselves free from the Bureau and it’s experiments. But today, the city is slowly getting back to what it used to be before but there is still a lot of work to do.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Tobias says and I nod. We stand close together and I quickly look at his hands that are twitching nervously from being so high and I ask him.

 

“Why did you take me up here?”

 

He looks at me and says, “Like I told you during your initiation, I try not to let my fears control me. And I know we haven’t had a lot of time together recently and I thought that this would be a nice change of scenery. We can see everything from up here. I also wanted to make up for what happened in the OR. I feel awful about it.”

 

“It’s fine. We saved the patient and that’s all that matters.”

 

“No, what matters is how I treat you and I did not treat you how you should be treated in there. I am sorry for yelling at you. It’s just been a stressful day and I took it out on you. I didn’t want to do that.”

“I know you didn’t.”

 

He takes my hand and I rest my head on his arm as his hand stops twitching around mine. It’s a scene similar to his fear landscape and he has always told me that I am the only one that can calm him down in these types of situations. I smile to myself and sigh in content, thankful that a long day of work is done and I am here with the one person who matters the most to me.

 

“So everyone has been talking about how amazing you were in OR earlier.” Tobias says as he kisses my hair and I blush a little bit knowing that I was pretty good but I never want to cause too much attention to it. The factions may be dead, but the values of Abnegation and Dauntless still run through me and when I succeed at work, I try not to focus the attention on me. Tobias is the same way, which makes it harder for him sometimes when everyone keeps expecting him to be a neurogod.

 

“Well thank you but you have been getting a lot more attention today around the hospital, especially from Joe.”

 

“God.” Tobias says irritably and I know what he is feeling. Joe is slowly trying to groom Tobias into becoming the next chief when Joe retires in a couple years and Tobias wants nothing to do with it.

 

“You should just tell him that you don’t want to be chief.”

 

“I should but he has power Tris. He can switch me to surgeries that are meaningless or deny my requests for pro bona work. I can’t risk that right now.”

 

Silence comes between us and it’s slowly interrupted by music playing distantly in the background. It seems to be coming from a park and the melody is slow and methodic.

 

Tobias smiles down at me and I look up at him suspiciously, “What?”

 

“Not to change the subject but would you like to dance?” He asks and I question him.

 

“You don’t dance.”

 

“Neither do you. But no sense just trying when we are alone.”

 

He takes my hand and we awkwardly try to figure out which way we both go and eventually we just sway slowly to the music and after a while it’s nice. I place my hand on his chest and look up at him just to find his dark blue eyes staring down at me. Instead of talking we do what we do best sometimes and don’t speak. We lose each other in our eyes and I barely notice my pager going off until Tobias breaks me out of my trance.

 

“Tris, you’re being paged.”

 

Quickly, I break from our dance to look at it attached to my hip and say,

 

“I’m sorry I got to go. There is a gun shot wound coming into the ER.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll come down with you.”

 

I smile and we hold each other’s hand down the flight of stairs to the ER.  I grab a disposable scrub gown and wait for the ambulance to pull up outside. Tobias does the same and stands next to me.

 

“You can go home if you want, I got this.”

 

“I know you do. I just want to make sure you won’t need any neuron before I head home.”

 

Before I can protest him any longer, the ambulance drives up and the EMTs jump out to tell us what happened.

 

“Male police officer suffering from two GSWs to the chest.”

 

My feet freeze and my heart clenches hard in my chest as I see who is on the gurney in front of me.

 

It’s Zeke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some Kudos or a comment too! Also you can ask me any questions on my tumblr:youseethingsandyouknow  
> Thanks! :)


End file.
